nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 01
, |presenters = Lise Rønne Louise Wolff Sofie Lassen-Kahlke |host = |vote = 50% SMS and telephone voting 50% international jury |entries = 16 |winner = "Skylder dig ik' noget" by L.I.G.A |prev = |next = 02 }}Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 01 was the 1st edition of the Danish music competition that selected Denmark's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 5. The selection had two semi-finals and one final held in Herning. L.I.G.A won the selection with "Skylder dig ik' noget". In North Vision Song Contest 5, it got the 13th place in the final with 120 points. Information The 1st edition was originally announced by DR to be held for the 4th edition. However it was later postponed and held for the 5th edition. The selection started on 25 August and finished on 14 September with the band L.I.G.A being the winner. The selection consisted of two semi-finals and a final, all held in , . From each semifinal, the top three songs qualified to the final while the song with the highest score by the jury from the remaining five songs qualified to the final as the "jury qualifier". The competing entries were chosen by the broadcaster after several artists submitted songs, including artists from neighbor countries. However, only sixteen songs were selected including only one foreign song. Venue Jyske Bank Boxen is an indoor arena, located in Herning, Denmark, that is part of the Messecenter Herning. It hosts concerts, basketball, volleyball, team handball and gymnastics competitions. It has hosted the 2010 European Women's Handball Championships and it will host the 2013 European Short Course Swimming Championships. On October 1, 2010, Danish financial institution, Jyske Bank purchased naming rights to the arena. The arena's opening event, on October 20, 2010, was a concert by Lady Gaga, during The Monster Ball Tour, with Semi Precious Weapons as her opening act. The arena was also being considered as the venue for the Eurovision Song Contest 2014, before the contract was eventually won by B&W Hallerne, Refshaleøen in Copenhagen. 'Competing entries' All the competing entries were selected by the broadcaster. The song presentation was on the day of the semi-finals; each song was presented during their semi-final performance. Among the competing artists is previous Danish entrant Aura Dione, who represented the country in the 3rd edition of the contest. Swedish band Icona Pop also competed in the selection as the foreign act of the edition. ;Table key : Foreign act : Winner Semi-finals On 19 and 20 August 2013, the artists were announced. The songs and the running order of the semi-finals were revealed on 22 August 2013. The voting in the semi-finals started on 25 August 2013. Semi-final 1 The first semi-final was held on 25 August 2013. The results were announced on 29 August 2013. Semi-final 2 The second semi-final was held on 30 August 2013. The results were announced on 4 September 2013. Final The final was held on 5 September 2013. The results were announced on 14 September 2013. Voting Four songs qualified to the final: the top three according both juries and public and the top scored according the juries from the other five songs. The voting system was like in Fantasifestivalen: 12, 10, 8, 6, 4 and 2. In both semi-finals and final the voters were juries and public from some of the participating countries in North Vision. List of the voted can be found below. Voters Each country had to select if their voters would be jury or public. The table below shows the international voters (public or juries). 1 indicates non-participants See also * Dansk Melodi Grand Prix * Denmark * North Vision Song Contest 5 * Denmark in the North Vision Song Contest 5 External links *SF 1 Recap *SF 2 Recap *Final Recap *Result Thread Category:Dansk Melodi Grand Prix Category:National selections Category:NVSC 5 national selections